Hidden Secrets and Dark Fears
by GrandMoffAmbrius
Summary: With one phone call, Jillian Stokes' life is turned into a living nightmare where she could lose her son. But while the search for Nick continues, Jillian discovers another who will led to her to discover a hidden part of Nick's life and discovers hope.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of CSI. If I did, then things would be a whole lot different.

A/N: Thanks to my great Beta Seshat3. While _California Here We Come_ still has a few more chapters to go, I have decided to go ahead and start my next Nick and Greg story line. This story will take place during and after the events of the episode _Grave Danger_. It will focus on Nick's mother finding out that he is gay and in a relationship, her reactions to her son and also to Greg both before and after she learns of the truth. As a result, this story won't be a one-shot. I hope you will enjoy it.

Chapter One, the Screaming Face.

_Austin Texas, several hours ago,_

Jillian Stokes shut the refrigerator door and set the carton of eggs next to the bacon and hash browns on the kitchen counter. Judge William Stokes was seated at the table, reading the morning paper and drinking his coffee.

"How would you like your eggs dear," Jillian asked as she placed the pan on the oven's burner. "Is fried okay?"

"That's fine dear," William replied in a dull tone without looking-up.

"And your toast?" Medium-brown alright with you?" she asked, hoping to get a more vocal response from her husband who tended to be oblivious to whatever she said at times when he was reading.

"That's fine with me," the Judge replied in the same dull tone as he turned the page.

"And I'm cooking the sodium-free turkey bacon that your doctored recommended," Jillian said, hoping that that would get her husband's attention even though it was a lie.

"Whatever you say, Jill," William answered, his eyes never leaving the page.

Jillian rolled her eyes as she turned back to the stove.

"And do you mind that I leave you for our ranch-hand Hector who I've been seeing for the last five months and asked me to run away with him to Hawaii in two days?"

"Whatever works for you dear."

Jillian shot the former judge a look over her shoulder. She was just about to crack an egg into the pan when the kitchen phone began to ring.

"Who could be calling at this hour?" Jillian asked as she placed the egg down and headed to the phone.

"May be its Hector who couldn't wait two days to run off with you to Hawaii," William replied dully as he looked-up then set the paper down.

He removed his glasses and smirked at his wife who now had a shocked expression on her face as she held the still ringing phone on her hand.

"William Nicholas Stokes. You never cease to amaze me," the mother of seven said in an amused voice before she hit the answer button.

"Stokes Residence. Oh hello Doctor Grissom, how nice to hear from you. My husband and I were just-"

"Mrs. Stokes," the supervisor interrupted, "I'm afraid I have some bad news to report about Nick."

Jillian felt her stomach clench instantly. "What's happened to my baby?" she asked, her voice filled with worry and fear. William's head shot-up at hearing his wife's question.

"Mrs. Stokes, I think it would be best that you take a second and-"

"Tell me now!" she demanded.

William had gotten-up and stood next to his wife just as her face turned white and she let out a terror filled shriek. The phone dropped from her hand and he caught it before it hit the floor. He could hear the concerned voice on the other side of the line as he led his sobbing wife to a chair. Once she had sat down, the judge held the phone up to talk to his son's boss to find out what had happened to him; his wife continued to cry uncontrollably.

As he was told of his son's situation, the former judge felt his insides grow cold.

_Las Vegas Now_

Their plane from Austin had landed just thirty minuets ago and the two parents came straight from the airport to the crime lab. They were met at the entrance by Grissom and a Captain Brass. Both men had troubled looks on their faces. Jillian recalled Nick telling her the gruff looking detective had a truly kind and warm personality. Doctor Grissom was a highly intelligent man who may come off as eccentric and maybe a little scary at times due to the random tidbits of information he would volunteer or just randomly say but Nick had always said that the man was in truth a caring, thoughtful, tolerant and protective man. But at the moment, these two strong males looked more like frightened children to her.

The first words out of her husband's mouth were if they had found anything new and the two men exchanged worried glances before Captain Brass started to tell them all that they knew. After he had finished, Grissome went on to explain that they had managed to establish a video-link to where Nick was being held. Jillian demanded to see it even after the entomologist had warned her that it would be too much for her to see. But Jillian was unyielding and so the supervisor took her and her husband to the lad while Brass left to head back out to the field.

Seeing the screaming face of her youngest child on the computer screen caused the inside of Jillian Stokes to completely freeze. She wanted to break down and cry right there in the CSI lab but she found that she could not do so. All she could do was stand there and watch as her son yell and banged his fist on the ceiling of the plexi-glass coffin.

"My baby boy," she finally managed to get out as her eyes filled with tears. As she turned away from the screen, Jillian buried her face into her hands. Next she felt her husband bring her into his strong arms. Jillian buried her face into her husband's neck and he in-turn brought-up his hand to stroke her hair in his attempt to sooth her fears.

"It'll be ok dear. We'll get our boy back."

As much as Judge William Strokes presented himself as a pillar of solid strength, he was just was worried and wracked with fear as his wife. Seeing his son's face on that computer screen filled with pure terror, deep down somewhere within himself, Judge Stokes feared that there may be the chance that they would not be able to save Nick in time. But he tried everything in his power to not to think about that possibility and focused on comforting his wife.

Gil Grissom stood and watched as Judge Stokes tried his best to comfort his wife. The CSI supervisor saw where his third level CSI got his compassion from. Too often he had seen Nick do everything he could to help comfort the victims he would run across during his investigations. Whenever the crime involved children, Grissom saw the exact same look that would appear on Nick's face that he now saw on William Stokes' face. It was one of concern, compassion and support for the child.

"Your husband is right, Mrs. Stokes. We have every single available officer and CSI working around the clock to find Nick. I promise you that we will find him and bring him back safe and sound."

Jillian lifted her head from her husband's shoulder to look at her son's boss. Looking into his eyes, Jillian saw there a fierce determination. Jillian recalled what Nick had told her about the entomologist and how he made sure to fulfill every promise he made. She found that the promise made to her by the third-shift CSI supervisor helped her in giving her the support in believing that they would find Nick and bring him out of this terrible ordeal alive.

"Thank you Mr. Grissom. I hope…I hope you're right."

She could not help but look back to the screen. Her son was no longer yelling or hammering away at the ceiling. Nick was hardly making a move but it was easy to tell that Nick was now crying. The sight was too much for her. Seeing her son buried alive was torture but seeing him crying was heartbreaking.

"Excuse me," she checked out as she left the room, leaving her husband and Gil Grissom behind in the lab. Bring his hand up to face; Judge Stokes rubbed his eyes before turning to face Gil.

"You're sure about promising that you'll find our son alive?"

"I am."

Judge Stokes looked at the man with a hard stare and spoke with pure honesty next.

"And what if you're too late?"

Grissom did not answer right away. He reached into his pocket and felt the rosary that had been his mother's. Ever since this nightmare began he kept it close to him. Touching the sacred beads gave the man of science a feeling of security.

"I pray that we're not."

After leaving the lab, Jillian did not know where she was going. She simply allowed her feet to take her wherever they were heading. Finally, Jillian looked up and found herself outside the lab. Not remembering opening any doors to leave the building, the mother of seven attributed it to being on autopilot and just wanting to get away from that awful screen.

The image of her son haunted her mind and though she could not hear him, Jillian could vividly imagine she could hear Nick's cries. Feeling as though her knees could give way at any second, Jillian walked over to one of the benches that lined the walkway and sat down. It was quiet outside. Only a few cars had gone by since Jillian sat down and tried her best to calm herself. She knew that working herself into a hysterical mess was not the thing to do. What she needed to do was calm down and gain control. Jillian knew that her son's friends would find him and bring him back to them alive. Then she could be there for her youngest child. Nick would need all her love and support to help him in his recovering.

As she sat on the bench Jillian noticed that the wind had picked-up and it was starting to get cool even though it was summer. As she began to rub her arms to warm herself, Jillian's mind drifted back to the last time she had spoken to her son a week ago.

"_I just can't mom."_

"_Are you sure you can't get away dear? Even for just the weekend? It's been so long since you've been home. Everyone here misses you."_

Nick heard the sadness in his mother's voice. It had almost been a full year since he had gone back to the family ranch. He missed seeing his siblings and their families. Not seeing his many nieces and nephews clenched at his heart. Talking to someone on the phone was not the same as actually seeing them face to face.

"_I know mom but there's nothing I can do. Ever since the third shift got split-up, there's just no way I can get the time off right now. I know it's shitty-"_

"_Don't you dare use language like that when you are talking to me young man."_

"_Yes ma'am, sorry ma'am," _Nick had replied in the same manner he did when he was a child.

"_It's alright, Nicky. So here's no way then?"_

"_Only if by some miracle the team gets back together. But it would have to be something big to get Ecklie to undo the split."_

"_And from what you've told us about that man, that doesn't seem likely to happen at in the near future."_

"_I'm sorry mom."_

"_It's alright dear. Hopefully things will change. Otherwise things are going well?"_

"_Yeah. Matter of fact, things have been going real good for me lately."_ Jillian heard the change in Nick's tone. It had gone from a sad sounding one to one of happiness. She then decided to ask the question that she hoped was the answer for it.

"_Have you finally found a nice girl to settle down with?"_

"_How many times are you going to ask me that same question every time we talk before you realize that my answer is going to be the same as it was before?"_

"_Excuse a mother's wish of seeing her over thirty year old son finding some he loves and starting a family with. I just want you to be happy is all."_

"_I know mom I know."_

There had been a momentary pause on the line before Jillian heard her son's voice again.

"_Do you mean that mom? You just want me to be happy?"_

Jillian could not have missed the worry that had crept into Nick's voice. She knew that there was only one correct answer.

"_Of course it is dear. That's all I ever wanted for my children."_

There had been a longer pause before Jillian chooses to ask her youngest son a question of her own.

"_Is there anything you want tell me, Nicky? Anything at all?"_

"_No, ah nothing…mom…well…no. Nothing right now any way. It's fine for now."_

Jillian knew automatically there was something troubling her son but she choose not to press the issue for the moment.

"_Alright, Nicky. Well I don't know anything else right now. I guess that's it for now."_

"_Ok mom. I'll talk to you later then. Tell dad and everyone else I said hi."_

"_I promise dear. I love you."_

"_I love you too mom. Bye."_

"_Bye sweetheart."_

Little did Jillian Stokes know that would be the last time she would hear her son's voice before she found herself in the middle of a true living nightmare that she could not awake from. She hoped that that would not be the last time she would ever speak to her son. Jillian felt tears running down her cheeks again and her shoulders starting to shake. All the agony was starting to become too much for her to handle all by herself. But for the moment she was all alone. None of her other children had yet to arrive in Las Vegas and her husband was still inside the lab. So she sat on the bench in the cool night all by herself, weeping for her son.

All of a sudden Jillian felt something being draped over her shoulders. Looking up she saw that a jacket had been placed around her to help warm her. Then she saw a young man standing by the bench. He looked to be in his late twenties though he still looked young given the soft features of his face. Looking him over from top to bottom, Jillian was surprised by how slim he appeared even though he did have a decent amount of stoutness to himself. His hair was dirty blond which Jillian could tell was a dye job because she could see brown near the roots and she could tell that at some point, it had been fixed with a great amount of hair gel. But it was his eyes that caught Jillian's attention. They were extremely soft and were the color of rich brown chocolate. Judging by the redness, Jillian could tell that this young man had been crying too. She also saw evidence of fresh tear trails on his cheeks.

"Thank you for the jacket," Jillian said as she brought it closer around her.

"You're welcome, Mrs. Stokes," he replied, "It can get kinda chilly out here at night."

Jillian was a little shocked that he knew who she was.

"How did you know who I was?"

"It's your eyes," he answered with honesty, "Nick has the exact same eyes."

"You know my son?" Jillian asked. She was even more confused by his statement. Hardly anyone knew that she and Nick had the same eyes.

"We're friends and we work together. We haven't been introduced before. I'm Greg. Greg Sanders.

-Author's Note-

Don't forget to leave me your wonderful reviews. Even if it's a smile made out of colons and parentheses, I would love to see it.

Yes, Nick having the exact same eyes as his mother is from Harry Potter probably a terrible cliché on my part, but thought it was a nice touch to add to relationship between Nick and his mother. The opening scene with Nick's parents was a new addition I came up with after I had written this chapter the first time. I thought a little humor before the serious of the situation might be needed. Again, if it doesn't work, it's my fault. It's based on a similar scene from an episode of the _Gilmore Girls_ involving Lorelei's parents.

I'm hard at work on _California_ and _Enigma _and I've started work on the new series that involves Coach Stokes and Professor Sanders and the two's other personalities. I also have some ideas for a few new Oliver stories as well. So it's just a matter of time and waiting.

In the mean time, I hope you do leave me your thoughts and opinions and once again, I thank you all.


	2. Chapter 2 Shared Tears, Fear and Hopes

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of CSI. If I did, then things would be a whole lot different.

A/N: Thanks to my great Beta Seshat3. Thank you to all of you who have added this story to your alerts and favorite story lists. This chapter will focus on Greg and what he went through after he first saw Nick's face on the screen. It will eventually lead into where I ended the previous chapter. And just as a friendly reminder, Jillian does not know Nick is gay or that Greg is his boyfriend. Also, this chapter won't be a full retelling of the _Grave Danger_ episode. And it won't be told solely from Jillian's point of view.

Chapter Two, Shared Tears, Fears and Hopes

Hell. He had sometimes wondered what Hell would be like. There were no eternal red flames, pools of searing lava or fiery pits of brimstone. No. The Hell that Greg Sanders found himself in was by far more horrible then anything he could find in the pages of religious text or within his own imagination. Hell was the image on the screen he was facing.

Seeing that screaming face tore at Greg's soul. When he first laid eyes on the screen, the image that was being projected from some unknown location, Greg felt his heart stop and his blood freeze. As the truth of the situation began to sink in, Greg slowly began to come to terms with it and his body gradually returned to normal. But when he first laid eyes on the screen and the saw the horror Nick was trapped in, his entire body became hollow within. He felt nothing.

The only thing the young CSI could feel were tears. After seeing Nick for the first time, Greg ran out of the lab and into an empty storage room. There he fell against one of the many shelves and slid down to the floor as he cried his heart out for the one man he loved most in the entire world. He brought his hands up and started to clench and tousle at his perfectly styled and gelled hair.

'_Oh God, how could this have happened? Why is this happing? Why is this happing to us?'_ Greg thought to himself, _'Why?_'

His mind flashed back to just that afternoon and the last time he held Nick before he found himself in a living nightmare. Back to when their future seemed much more brighter.

-Earlier That Day

Greg was getting his things together for his shift when he felt those all too familiar arms wrap themselves around his waist and draw him up against that broad strong bare chest.

"You know, if you called in and told them you can't make it in, I could call in later and say I had something come up that I can't miss and we could spend the time doing more entertaining activities"

Feeling the warm breath on his neck followed by light nibbling on his ear, Greg felt a shiver flow down his spine.

"Well, I'm sure that what you have in mind would be far more fun than the possible sheer delight of dumpster diving," Greg said as he leaned back into the embrace, "don't you think people would find it odd that the both of us just happen to call in and miss our shifts?"

"Let them," Nick answered as he started to work his way down Greg's neck, "If they've nothing better to do then wonder about us like that, then they can wonder all they want."

The simple way Nick had said the statement, brought Greg out of the sensations he was feeling and back to the real world. Pushing himself out of Nick's hold, he turned and faced the older Texan.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Just what I said, G. Let them question it."

Greg's eyes widened at Nick's response. This did not sound like the same Nick who had up until now done everything possible to keep his and Greg's relationship secret from the rest of their friends. In fact as he thought about it, Nick had been acting different ever since he last spoke with his mom a few weeks ago.

"And this sudden change comes from where may I ask?" Greg asked with an arch of his eyebrow. If Nick was starting to feel like he was ready to tell the rest of their friends about their relationship, he was all too willing to let Nick make that fateful decision. While he did not want to rush Nick, Greg had been starting to get frustrated with the Texan for his stubborn refusal to finally come out to their closest friends.

Nick did not respond right away. Rather, he took Greg's hands into his own and gave them a gentle squeeze. "I've been thinking that maybe it would be all right if things weren't always so …"

"Up-tight?" Greg suggested with one of his signature sly grins that made Nick smile in return.

"Up-tight would work I suppose," he answered. "Besides I think it would be safe. Personally, I don't think the rest of the team would ever figure it out."

"That's true," Greg said in agreement with a soft huff before continuing. "They may be the best at evaluating the evidence before them at a crime scene but when it comes to the evidence that's right under their noses day after day, then Catherine and Warrick would have gotten together years ago."

"Yeah. It's plain as day to everyone but those two."

"Kinda like a certain third level CSI when it came to the absolute brilliant, flawless, incredible and dashing DNA Tech," Greg replied to which Nick rolled his hazel brown eyes.

"As much as I would love to stay," Greg said getting back to the original topic, "Cath needs me. With it just being us and Warrick, she needs all the help she can get. And while I'm sure Sara would just love it being just her and Grissome. I know he likes having you on third."

Nick offered a humbling smile to the younger man before wrapping his arms back around Greg's waist. They leaned towards one another, lips meeting in a soft touch. After several seconds, they pulled away from one another. "We can play hooky another time I guess, G," Nick said before letting go of the younger man so he could finish getting his things in order for his shift.

When he had everything, Greg walked to the door and turned to face Nick who was right behind him and gave him a light kiss.

"I love you, G," Nick stated.

"And I love you too Nicky," Greg replied. Then with a final smile and look, he opened the door to Nick's house and walked out, closing the door behind.

That was the last time Greg saw Nick when things were normal and the world made sense.

Greg did not know how long he had been sitting on the floor of the storage room. All he knew was that he was no longer crying. He could still feel the trail of tears that ran down his cheeks. Bring his hand up, Greg ran his fingers through his hair which was now all muddled. He slowly felt his breathing return to normal and after several more minutes of regaining his composure, Greg hoisted himself off the floor and head towards the door and walked out into the hall.

'_I need air.'_

He made a direct line to the locker-room and once there, he pulled his jacket out and headed for the front doors not bothering to say or look at anyone he passed in the hall. He pushed the front entrance door open and stepped out into the cool night. Once outside, Greg finally felt he could breathe. The weight of the situation seemed to have been lifted from his shoulders and the young CSI could feel some small form of calmness in his body through it was not a total calmness. He knew he would not feel peace until this horror of a nightmare was over with. Greg looked up into the night time sky and closed in eyed in agony but he was able to keep his composure and not fall again into sorrow.

Noticing how cool it was getting, Greg was about to put his jacket on when he heard a sound like crying coming from somewhere near him. Turning, he saw a women sitting on one of the nearby benches crying into her hands. He also noticed that she was shivering and she apparently did not have a coat to put on. For some reason, Greg felt drawn to this woman. He did not know why but suddenly found himself walking over to her and putting his jacket around her shoulders. This startled the women who looked up to see him standing beside her. It was when her eyes met his that Greg knew who she was. They where the exact same shape and shade of beautiful hazel that he had fallen in love with the very first time he saw them those years ago.

"Thank you for the jacket," Jillian Stokes said as she brought it closer around her.

"You're welcome, Mrs. Stokes," he replied, "It can get kinda chilly out here at night."

He saw his reply caused a look of shock to appear on Jillian's face. "How did you know who I was?"

"It's your eyes," Greg answered with honesty, "Nick has the exact same eyes."

"You know my son?"

"We're friends and we work together. We haven't been introduced before. I'm Greg. Greg Sanders.

The name struck a chord with her the second he said it. Then her mind made the connection. Greg Sanders was the one member of the crime lab that Nick would constantly go on and on about whenever they talked. Nick had told how he had originally been the DNA Lab Tech before he decided to become a CSI. Nick explained how the young man was an uncontrollable force of energy. He was constantly moving and talking. Greg never seemed to stop talking from what Nick had told her. Greg was a source of both practical and totally off the wall information. Half of the things Nick had told her that Greg had told him were beyond belief. He loved to talk about his Grandfather and proverbs that were full of wisdom. Then of course there was his caffeine addiction and the unhealthy foods he ate. Nick was in complete awe while completely bewildered as of how the man could eat nothing but Twinkies and cups of soup and not gain a single pound. He informed her of how Greg could be youthful and a pain at times but he always there for her son when he needed someone to talk to or provide a helping hand. To Jillian, Greg was like the younger brother Nick never had.

As he looked at Jillian, he could tell by the look of concentration on her face that her brain was trying to connect his name with the right person. Of all people, Greg had not expected to meet Nick's mother at that moment. Truthfully, this was not the circumstances he wished to meet any of Nick's family in. But when he heard Grissom tell the team that Nick's parents were on their way from Austin, Greg knew that he would run into them. The only member who he had met and who knew about him and Nick were his sister Arleen and her husband Mark. Greg had been hopeful that Nick had been getting ready to tell the rest of his family about the two of them but he did not want to push him on the subject. Still, the young man was slightly relived that Arleen was coming. Having at least one member of the Stokes clan know about him and Nick was better than none at the moment.

"Oh so you're Greg," Jillian finally spoke up a few seconds later. "Nick's told me a lot about you. And I do mean _a lot_."

"Thanks, Mrs. Stokes," Greg answered back with surprise in his voice. He had not expected such a statement. "Your son has told me a lot about you as well."

"Please dear, Jillian."

Greg managed a smile, "Thank you, Jillian. This isn't how I thought we would meet," Greg said in a depressed tone as he put his hands in his pockets and looked down at the ground.

Jillian's motherly instincts immediately told her that something more than the present situation was troubling the young man. "Would you like to sit down?" she asked.

"Oh I…I don't want to intrude…" Greg hesitated.

"You wouldn't," Jillian assured him. "Besides, I can kinda use the company."

Greg knew he could not refuse the despondent mother of his boyfriend. Even though she did not know about the two of them, he could still help support her as a mere friend. Taking the offered seat, Greg smiled to Jillian who managed to smile in return. But it was a hollow smile. The fear for her son was evident in her eyes. He knew what Jillian was feeling. He was experiencing the same feelings. While each was experiencing those emotions on a different level, Greg knew they were both being ripped apart with agony. Greg wanted to comfort her so badly. The urge to take her in his arms and allow her to cry in his arms pulled at his stomach. To be able to have someone share in your pain would be a benefit. Yet Greg had to push those feelings down. To her, the majority of Nick's family and their friends, Greg was just another friend. That and only that.

"Did you have a nice trip?" The moment the question left his mouth, he felt like hitting himself in the head. What possessed him to ask it?

Jillian looked at him blankly.

"I'm sorry," Greg sputtered, "I'm so sorry. So stupid. I don't know why I said that. That's the last thing you want to be ask. It's just…I saw him…his face on that…screen. I…"

"It's ok, Greg," Jillian said as she reached over and patted his hand with hers. It was evident to the mother of seven that Greg was overcome with fear and stress. She could only imagine the strain that was on his shoulders and the rest of her son's friends in the crime lab. This was their close friend in peril. "I know you didn't mean it. I saw that screen too. I'm surprised I haven't lost it completely. But I know Nick will be alright. He's strong."

"Yeah, he is strong. Even if he can be a little stubborn sometimes."

Jillian turned to look at the young CSI. Greg was afraid that his statement was going to be the trigger that would cause Jillian to unleash all of her pent up emotions at him. But to his great surprise, Jillian replied completely deadpan, "A little stubborn? The boy can be an alright stubborn jackass!"

Greg broke out in laughter which was soon followed by Jillian. Her honest declaration about her son was completely unexpected. Both felt tears forming in their eyes as they allowed their laughter to continue. "I can't believe you said that," Greg said as he wiped his eyes. "Nicky always said that he was a perfect and well behaved child growing up."

"That's a flat out lie. Trust me on this, Greg. No matter what he has said, Nick was more trouble than the rest of his siblings combined," Jillian answered with a chuckle. "But despite having the same stubborn streak as his father, Nick is a remarkably kind and caring man."

"Yeah." Greg said with a smile. "Strong, kind, caring, stubborn and despite what he says about my own taste in music, his is worse. And I hate to say this but despite his personal belief about me, his singing is terrible too. I swear, he thinks he's the second coming of Hank Williams and _I_ shouldn't know who Hank Williams is in the first place!" Greg could not get the last part out with a straight face and broke out in a second fit of laughter.

Jillian's face broke out in a wide grin as she joined him. "I know. I may have been brought up in Texas but even _I'm_ not into Country Music the way he is. We got a home karaoke machine two years ago and Nick came home that year for Thanksgiving. So he goes up and while he's singing I look around and saw that everyone was using every bit of their self-control to keep themselves from breaking out laughing. I love my son but he just has no musical talent."

Their laughter helped the pair of them forget their sadness and horror for the moment. Hearing Jillian talk so honestly about her son caused the young CSI to almost double over in laughter. The next thing he knew, Greg heard himself blurt out, "I know. I love him too."

The second the words left his mouth, Greg froze. He found his eyes were now focused on his shoes. Greg did not know what had possessed him to say that. In that one moment, Greg had outed both him and Nick to Nick's mother. This was defiantly not the time or place to do that! Braving a glance at the women, Greg was surprised to see that Jillian had a smile on her face. While he believed she understood what he had said, Greg felt he had to do damage control.

"I…I mean that I…"

"I know you do, dear," Jillian said with a wistful smile as she laid her hand on his. "It only took two conversations with him to figure out how he feels about you." Greg was shocked by her statement and could not find the words to answer her. "You and he have become the best of friends from the way he talks about you. The two of you don't have the family ties here like the rest of your teammates do. It only makes sense that you two would gravitate towards each other."

"Yeah," Greg said. He let out a breath of relief. He wanted Nick's family to know about them but now was not the time. "Though truth be told, I don't think he totally liked me when we first met."

Jillian removed her hand and regarded the young man before her with a thoughtful look. Since the moment they met, Greg had significantly lifted Jillian's spirits. Her inner turmoil somehow was quelled and the mother of seven found herself smiling and laughing after crying her heart out. She was talking about her son as if nothing had happened. For those few minutes, Jillian was not living a nightmare. It dawned on her that had Greg not come over to where she had been sitting, Jillian would still be crying.

Before either of them could speak, a voice called out. "Jill, Hon, you out here?"

Turing, they saw William Stokes standing a few feet away from the entrance looking around for his wife. As soon as the judge saw her sitting on the small bench, he hurried over to his wife. "Here you are," he said, "I had no idea where you went."

"I'm fine, dear," Jillian said as she stood. "I just had to get some fresh air. Bill, this is Greg Sanders," she gestured to the still sitting young man, "He's the one Nick would always talk about."

As he stood, Greg saw Judge Stokes look him over like he was in the man's courtroom. After what seemed like ages, the man held out his hand and said, "Mr. Sanders. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Judge Stokes," Greg said as he took the man's offered hand, "but like I told your wife, not in this way."

"Agreed," the judge said in agreement.

"Well, I should be getting back." Greg said. "I'm sure there's something Grissom has for me to go over. And you have things to talk about."

Jillian found herself not wanting the young CSI to leave but she knew that he was right; he had to get back to help his colleagues and she did have things to talk about with her husband.

"Here's your jacket back," Jillian said as she removing his jacket and folded it before she handed it back. "Thank you again, Greg."

"No need, Jillian," Greg answered. With a final smile at his boyfriend's parents he was ready to head back inside before he looked once more to Jillian and said, "It'll be alright. Nick will be ok." With that, he turned and walked back to the entrance and disappeared inside.

"So that's, Greg," William said as he put his arm around his wife's shoulder, "Nick was right, he is young."

"That and so much more," Jillian added

William had started talking but Jillian was not listening. Her mind was focused on the former DNA tech. Jillian could not help but feel that there was something else to Greg but she could not put her finger on it. That aside, she could argue with the fact that Greg Sanders was a truly wonderful and loving individual. His ability to make her laugh during this heart-wrenching time amazed her. He could poke fun at his friend but still show he respected the man. Nick had once stated that in a job where they faced the darkest aspects of humanity, Greg Sanders was the bright light that always drew them back from the brink. She knew Nick need Greg and possibly, would need him even more after he was finally saved. She only hoped that when the entire ordeal was over, the young man before her would not lose that innocent aspect to him that her son would go on and on about. He had said that Greg's innocent, energetic and up-beat personality had helped him in more than once get through some of the toughest cases he had ever work on. Jillian continued to muse about Greg as she and Bill walked back into the lab.

-Dallas-

High above the city of Dallas, a plan was set on course for the city of Las Vegas. Many on the flight were the usual fun seekers that Sin City attacked. Many were hoping to strike it big at one of the many casinos while others were looking forward to seeing the grand performances and shows. There was a bridal party that could not wait to break loose and party in the hotel room with alcohol and gorgeous male strippers. A few of the passengers wished to partake in a few of the city's more discreet services and business. And one man was looking forward to the all you can eat buffet. But not everyone was traveling to Sin City for pleasure.

Sitting together was a group of six solemn looking siblings, each wishing they did not have to go to Las Vegas. Not because of the seedy part of the city's reputation, but for the possibility by the time they got there, their youngest brother might be dead. The elder Stokes siblings had all broken down when their parents had told them what had happened to Nick. When their parents told them they were heading to Vegas, the siblings agreed that they would wait and fly out together after their parents.

As they sat together in silence, the second to youngest Stokes sibling looked out her window. Arleen saw Dallas pass under her as like thousands of diamonds all lit up it. Then she saw her fear etched face in the window's reflection. Despite the pain she knew her brother, parents and siblings were all in, she knew there was another in just as equal pain.

'_Greg,'_ she thought. The wonderful young man who had stolen her baby brother's heart. No one in the family knew about them but her. She could only imagine the agony he was going through at the moment. No one was there to comfort him like she was sure her parents were being. Arleen closed her eyes to fight back the tears that were forming in her eyes.

Reaching into her purse, she took out her billfold and open it up to the small collection of family photos. Turning to the last one, she gazed at the picture of Nick and Greg smiling at each other. She had taken it after she and Mark ran across them in San Diego and they went for ice cream. Seeing the joy and love in their eyes helped Arleen believe that not all was lost for the two of them.

'_Nick…Greg…please…hang on.'_

-Author's Note-

As always, I look forward to your reviews.

I would like to apologize to all of you who nearly suffered a serve heart attack as you read _Help Me Say Goodbye._ I did not mean for that to happen. Break down and weep uncontrollably maybe but not cause a heart attack. But thank you for all your great reviews. The fact that many of you thought I _had _actually killed Greg or broke him and Nick up tells e that I'm still able to surprise all of readers.

I hope you didn't find this chapter too short then what you have come to expect of my stories. I had another bout of writer's block when it came to Greg and Jillian. I'll do more with them later on.

The next chapter will focus on Nick's recovery after being rescued. I also have a special meeting with Greg and someone else at the hospital. I also plan on bring in Nick's siblings as well which will be of my own creation.

As always, I thank you.


	3. Chapter 3 Ascension

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI. If I did, then things would be a whole lot different.

Thanks to my Beta Alethea27 for all her help in editing. Here it is, the long awaited third chapter! Many of you must have thought I had abounded this story since I hadn't updated it for so long while I updated my other works. That's part of it the other being the numerous computer issues that have been plaguing me for the past two and a half years. But now I intend to give this story the attention it deserves.

The characters of Dr. Goodson and this is Nurse Wittney are of my own creation and not based on any actual persons.

**Ascension: to rise, **the meaning of this chapter's name.

* * *

Chapter Three Ascension

Nick Stokes knew he was dead. In his mind he knew it had to be true. There was no way he could have survived the hell of that Plexiglas box which had now become his tomb. Walter Gordon's chilling words of doom that played from the tape player and heard swirled in his head as he screamed and used his hands and feet to strike at the wall. Eventually his voice became raw after yelling and his fist scrapped as he banged against the walls and he realized that there was going to be no escape. He recorded his goodbyes to his family, his friends and most importantly to Greg. Then things got worse, as the fire stinging ants plagued him with their blistering bites.

Finally, beaten both physical and mentally, his face covered in sweat and his body weaken by thirst, swollen bites, and the weakness of his limbs Nick was ready to turn the gun on himself and end the misery. With tears in his eyes and the gun the pointed gun at his chin, Nick wrapped his finger around the trigger. On the count of three he would pull the trigger. He did not hear the gun go off but he knew he pulled the trigger.

So when he heard the sounding of shovels hitting the top of the box and the dirt being wiped away and he could see Grissom's face staring down at him, telling him that they were going to get his out of there, it was all false. The next time he opened his eyes, he saw the blurry faces of Warrick and Catherine and again he knew it was not real. He had pulled the trigger of the gun he had been buried with and ended his life. That was going to be the only way he was ever going to be free. Free of all the pain but not free to once again to take Greg in his arms and kiss him. No, he would never again be able to hold the man he loved.

* * *

The darkness was slowing giving way to a blur of white light. Slowly, the Texan became conscious that he was no longer in the box as his skin felt cool and not caked in dirt. He inhaled fresh air rather than the stale air he had been forced to breathe in before. Nick could feel a severe pounding in his head and the soreness of his limbs when he tried to raise his arm. He tried to think, but found his mind was foggy and it hurt to form a cognitive thought. As his eyes adjusted to the dim and his vision focused, he saw that he was in a dimly lit room and lying in a bed covered with white sheets. Looking down, Nick saw not only the red welts caused by the fire ants but a pair of IVs had been inserted into his right arm and a hospital I.D bracelet had been placed on his wrist.

'_I'm…I'm alive?'_ Nick though as his mind started to clear. _'I'm in a hospital? But…how?'_

Turning his head, Nick saw that he was indeed in a hospital room and a privet one at that. The only sounds were the monitors he now saw he was hooked up to. To his left was a small table with a small lamp which was solo source of light and there, sitting by his bedside was his mother. She appeared to be half way nodding off. Nick then saw his father standing by the window, looking out but not really at anything in particular. The inky sky told him it was night and the lights of the Strip were just visible in the distance.

Licking his dry and cracked lips, Nick gathered what limited strength he had and managed to croak out a word he never thought he would be able to again. "Mama?"

Jillian's head shot up at once. "Oh Nick," she exclaimed with joy when she saw her youngest son was conscious and went to hug him.

"Poncho," William called out when he heard his wife and rushed to her side to embrace his son.

"Crisco, Wha…" Nick rasped but was unable to finish. His voiced sounded raw and he noticed for the first time how dry it felt.

"Shhhh Dear," Jillian said soothingly as she ran her fingers through is hair. "You're in the hospital. Just relax."

"I'll go get the doctor," Judge Stokes said and left the room in a hurry.

"Mama…"

Jillian placed a kiss to her son's forehead. "It's alright dear. Everything's going to be okay."

Nick's dad returned with the doctor and a nurse a few minutes. He and Jillian stepped away from their son so the doctor, a middle-aged woman with curly brown hair could attend to him while the nurse, a young man in his twenties started to check on Nick's vitals.

"It's good to see you awake, Mr. Stokes. I'm Dr. Goodson and this is Nurse Wittney. Please, save your strength," she said when Nick tried to push himself up to speak. "First of all, you're at Desert Palms. You've been sedated since you were admitted so you wouldn't harm yourself and you wouldn't pull out your IVs. You're being treated for dehydration, heat exhaustion, fatigued, Charlie horses, weak muscle tone and mild malnutrition. We also put you on a course of anti-toxin to counteract the effects of the Fire Ants. Now I know you have many questions and I'm happy to answer them but they'll going to have to wait while I check you out."

Nick nodded and the doctor and nurse started to check him out. His parents sat in silence as Dr. Goodson and tested his reflexes. Nick tried his best when he was asked to push back when Nurse Wittney had him push with his hands and move his arms and legs, but he felt as if he'd failed. Yet Dr. Goodson did not seem disappointed.

"Everything is looking good," Dr. Goodson said as she wrote the results on Nick's chart. "Your reflexes are good and we can start to ease you off the medication in couple of days if you continue at this pace. For the moment, we'll keep your medication at the current dose. Now, I would like you to rest and start building up your strength, but we'll talk later. Alright?"

"Yes," Nick answered.

"Good. Now if you need anything in the meantime, Nurse Wittney will be here for you. You rest for now and I will see you in the morning. Goodnight Nick. Mr. and Mrs. Stokes.

"If you need anything, just buzz," Nurse Wittney said motioning to the call button and quietly left the room behind the doctor. Once they were alone, his parents returned to their son's bedside.

Judge Stokes put his hand on Nick's shoulder. "I texted your brothers and sisters and told them you were awake. They'll be here tomorrow afternoon and we'll call your friends at the lab tomorrow too. Is there's anything we can get you, Poncho?"

The only thing he wanted to say was Greg but he heard himself say "Water," instead.

"Here," Jillian said as she reached for a cup with a straw and brought the straw up to her son's lips. After Nick had drunk as much as he could, she put the cup down and gently wiped away the water that had dribbled out of the corner of his mouth.

"Thanks," Nick exhaled as he leaned back against his pillow. He could feel the medication starting to take effect

"Just close your eyes and relax," his mother told him as she took his hand into hers and gave it a squeeze. We'll be here in the morning."

"Okay."

Slowly, Nick allowed his eyes to fall shut and he was thankful for the fact that when he opened them he would not find himself back in the Plexiglas box. He could feel the medication starting to take effect and the room started to fill with darkness. The last thing he saw before he was claimed by the darkness were the faces of his parents but he knew in his mind he would have preferred the face of Greg. So much had happened to him. He had risen from the depths of Hell and now he only longed to be in the arms of his own angel to help him heal properly.

* * *

"You're improving at a very remarkable rate Nick," Dr. Goodson said with a smile after she had tested Nick on his reflexes a full week later after he had regained conscious.

"Thanks Doc," Nick said after he washed down the pills he had been given with a drink of water. "I guess it's the Texas in me. I'm just too stubborn to meet defeat."

"I believe so," the doctor replied with a chuckle. "But just remember not to push yourself too hard. I know you want to get out of here as fast as you can but you still need to build up your strength and stamina."

"Yes ma'am."

Doctor Goodson smiled and left after she told him that she would see him again a few hours. After she left, Nick sighed and turned on the TV and started going through the channels. After the third round of channel surfing, Nick came across a basketball game and settled on that. Nick was relived to be alone again. The peace and quiet was something lacking and Nick soon found himself craving it more and more each day. In the days since he woke up, he had had a steady stream of visitors that included his family along with numerous doctors and nurses. Eventually, Nick found it difficult to deal with all the people standing and hovering about him. They kept asking him how he was feeling and if he needed anything. And while the CSI was thankful to have his family at his side those first hard days but even they were starting to get on his nerves even though he knew they did not intend to. It was just another constant reminder of what he had gone through and of how still weak he was. If there was one thing Nick hated more than pity it was the feeling of weakness.

That is why earlier that morning, Nick persuaded his family to go out and enjoy some of Vegas' attractions rather than spending all their time watching him lie about in a hospital bed. His siblings and dad thought that was a good idea but their mother thought otherwise. Nick was able to convince her he would be alright for a few hours on his own and she agreed on the condition that she could call him to check up on him. To which he agreed. The Stokes family left, leaving Nick with peace and quiet for a while before Dr. Goodson came in. The only time he did not mind being surrounded by a large group of people was when Greg and the rest of the team visited him the afternoon of the second full day after he had woken up in the hospital.

_-Several days ago-_

Nick had been resting when he heard a knock at his door. When it opened, he saw the smiling faces of his coworkers and Nick smiled truly for the first time. Catherine and Sara brought flower and kissed him on the cheek as soon as they were at his side while Warrick grasped his hand and leaned in for a manly hug. Grissom clasped him on the shoulder and gave a gently squeeze. Nick was happy to see everyone but it was Greg he wanted to see the most. When it was Greg's turn, the young CSI carefully took his hand and patted him on the shoulder quickly before stepping away. Nick knew that if possible, Greg would have taken him in his arms and not let go. Yet since their friends did not know about them, all he could do was act like he was just Nick's friend and not his boyfriend. During the visit, Greg remained in the background, silent and tense, but Nick could see the urge to rush directly to his side in his eyes. As a result, Nick did his best to tell Greg how he felt with his eyes and Greg relaxed.

"Ecklie is reinstating all of us as back on Third Shift," Grissom told him after a few minutes of talking.

"That's great news," Nick replied. Now he and Greg would be back on the same shift again and be able to spend more time with each other rather than one of them being at work during the day and the other sleeping before getting ready for the night shift.

"Well actually it was all Grissom's doing," Catherine said. "He told Ecklie point blank he wanted all of us back on the same team again and he wasn't going to take no for an answer."

Warrick let out a chuckle. "He basically put the screws to Ecklie, that night. I don't think Ecklie would have stood a chance had he told Griss no. And I've got the feeling he won't try to break us up again."

"So guess something good did come out of all this," Nick stated with a half smile.

"He also wanted me to tell you that he'll be by sometime later to talk about you about returning to work," Grissom added.

Nick nodded. He was not looking forward to that visit. "Will you be here when he does?"

"Of course," the supervisor answered.

"Thanks, Griss."

"Is there anything we can get you in the meantime, Nicky?" Sara asked.

There was that question again. Nick knew she was just trying to be helpful but it still annoying. "Yah," he told her. "You can tell me what happened that night."

His friends looked at each other with concern.

"I think that's a conversation for another day Nick," Grissom began in calm voice. "You're still recovering and you don't need the stress."

"Yeah man," Warrick said as he rubbed the back of his neck, an action he did when he was nervous. "Now isn't the time for that."

Nick turned and looked at Catherine and Sara. "Well, what do you two think? Do you agree with them? That I'm too fragile to handle the details how I was drugged then buried alive for twenty-four agonizing hours?"

"I have to agree with Grissom," Sara answered. "You don't need to hear all that now."

"He needs to know," Greg suddenly interjected, surprising everyone in the room.

Catherine looked at the young CSI and shook her head. "Greg, I -"

"Told me exactly what caused the lab explosion," Greg interrupted her, "and you didn't wait weeks till I was out of the hospital. You told me that very night, Cath and because of that, I didn't have to torture myself with the idea that I caused that explosion."

Catherine knew Greg was right and looked over at Grissom who nodded in agreement.

"Okay, Nick," the supervisor began, "I'll start at the beginning."

They each took turns telling the horrific story, taking over for one another when they got overwhelm by the details. As they spoke, Nick listened to them in disbelief. Everything he went through all because one man had been upset with his daughter being sent to jail. When he heard how they witnessed Walter Gordon blow himself up, never intending to accept the ransom or reveal where he had buried Nick, the Texan was at a loss for words. He could see the agony in Greg's eyes when he spoke of how he thought he had found Nick but only to learn it was just the remains of a dog Gordon had practiced on. Grissom concluded, telling of how they rushed to the nursery and dug till they found him and saved him.

When they were finished, Nick did not say anything for several minutes. Finally, he looked at his friends, Greg in particular and said, "Thank you for telling me. I…I can't thank you enough for everything you all did. For not…giving up."

"We love you Nick. We could never give up on you," Catherine told him.

"I think that's enough for today," Grissom spoke up. "We should head on out."

"Good idea," Warrick said in agreement. "You take it easy, Nicky. Try not to make all the nurses faint when it's time for you to give you a sponge bath."

"No problem," Nick replied as he grasped his friend's hand.

Catherine and Sara both gave him a kiss. "We'll come by again later," Sara told him.

"Call if you need anything," Catherine said before she followed Warrick and Sara out the door.

Nick nodded then noticed Greg and how he had not moved from the spot he had been rooted to during the course of the entire visit. The young man was biting his lip and had a conflicted look in his eyes.

"Greg, are you coming?" Grissom asked as he held the door open.

"I'm coming," Greg quickly answered and hurried over to the door where he stopped and turned back to Nick. "I'll be by later when I can get a chance. Call me if you need anything Nicky. I'm glad you're alright."

Nick understood what Greg had truly meant. "Thanks, G. For everything."

Greg smiled but it was a woeful smile. He left without another word. Grissom gave Nick a final nod and closed the door behind him, leaving Nick alone. He only had to wait a few minutes before his family arrived.

_-End Flashback-_

Nick had been visited several more times by the team in the days that followed along with the lab techs including Hodges. Warrick, Catherine and Sara had even spent the night with Nick so his parents could get some rest themselves and they were both thankful for the offer and glad that their son had such caring friends. While Nick was glad to have his family and friends there at his side, the only one he wanted to be alone with was Greg. He wanted Greg to be the one who was constantly there at his side, holding his hand, the one he woke up to see after one of many nightmares he was starting to have of waking back up in the box and feeling the ants crawl over him.

Having lost interest in the game, Nick turned off the TV and closed his eyes. Gradually, he could feel the medication taking effect and he started to fall asleep. In his last moments of conscious, the Texan knew that the next time he opened his eyes; he would see the faces of those who cared for him but not the face of the person he cared for most in the world.

* * *

Hours later, Nick awoke but he kept his eyes close as he felt another presence in the room. He knew the moment he opened them that whoever was in the room would immediately start to fuss over him, asking him what he needed and then the doctors and nurses would enter and start checking him out again. So for the moment, he faked still being sleep but used his other senses to determine who was sitting by his bedside.

Not hearing the TV told the CSI that none of his brothers or Warrick was there, as they tended to watch sports. He also didn't hear any quiet talking or whispering so that ruled out his sisters. There was no gentle turning of magazine or book pages which meant it was not Sara or Catherine. And not hearing the soft sound of a pencil being tapped against a tablet of paper meant Grissom was not there going over paper work or making notes. And not smelling his mother's perfume, Nick concluded that his father was watching over him. While he deeply wished it was Greg who was at his side, Nick was okay with his father as he knew the man would not fuss over him so much as the others were prone to doing. Just as Nick was set to open his eyes; he felt a hand take his. It was strong hand but it held his gently. Then he felt a thumb softly stroking his hand's backside, careful as to not aggravate his blisters covered skin. Opening his eyes, Nick saw it was not his father at his side and holding his hand.

"Greg?" he called out in surprise when his eyes focused.

"Hey Nicky," the young CSI answered with a warm loving smile. Nick could tell Greg had not had a decent night's sleep in days. Greg looked exhausted. His hair was unkempt and there were dark circles under his eyes which were dull and lifeless.

Before Nick could speak, Greg leaned and pressed his lips to Nick's and the two finally kiss for what seemed like ages. Nick felt Greg's tongue move across his lips and he allowed it to slip into his mouth. Gathering his strength, Nick reached up and cupped the back of Greg's neck and pulled the younger man closer till Greg was on the bed next to him. As their kiss deepened and their tongues gently moved over each other, Greg wrapped one arm around Nick's waist and the other around his neck, being extra careful of his IVs. After what seemed like the greatest kiss the two of them ever shared, the need for air became too great and the two of them reluctantly pulled away from one another.

"I never thought I'd get the chance to do that again.," Nick said as he ran his fingers through Greg's untidy hair.

"Me either," Greg cooed as he traced Nick's cheek with his finger.

"Wait a minuet," Nick suddenly exclaimed in fear as he pulled his hand away from Greg, "you can't be here. My parents might walk in!"

That was all he needed, his parents walking in on their son kissing his boyfriend who they had no idea even existed. Nick had been fearful that his parents would somehow find out about Greg as they were staying at his house. He was afraid they would discover Greg's clothes mixed in with his and everything else Greg had brought over since Greg had all but permanently moved in with him but nothing was ever said. The recovering CSI could only guess that Greg had somehow managed to get in and out with his stuff before his parents got to his place.

"It's alright, Nicky," Greg said as lightly rubbed the Texan's cheek. "It's just you and me tonight. Both your parents are back at your place and your brothers and sisters are at their hotel. And as for Grissom and the rest of the team, they're all working cases to night."

Nick was lost. His family had made it a point that there be someone there with him during the night. "How did you arrange this?"

"It was all Arleen's doing," Greg started to explain with a smile. "She called me a few hours ago. She said that when they got back here, you were already asleep and your mom said she was going to stay the night. Arleen told her that she hadn't had a proper night's sleep in days and to go back to your place with your dad. She didn't want to at first but she managed to persuade her and Arleen told your mom she would stay. Once everyone had left, she called me and I got over here as fast as I could. Since then, we've been sitting right here," Nick then saw the other empty chair next to the one Greg had been sitting in, "keeping you company. Arleen left a while ago to take a stretch and get us something to drink."

"But how can you be here if everyone else is working on cases?"

"I called Grissom and said I need to have the night off otherwise I was going to burn out. He agreed and told me that I could have the next three days off so I could rest up."

"You're really something, you know that, G?"

"Of course I do."

Nick started to grow worried as the smile that had been on Greg's face just moments ago slowly disappeared and was replaced with a grim expression. Even his eyes took on a haunted look as he placed his hand in his lap and fixed his eyes on the white bed sheets.

"I thought...I thought I was going to...to lose you," he uttered in a trembling voice. "When we got the news and then the...the live...live video feed; I was so afraid when I saw you hold up...hold up the gun I..."

Tears started to fall from his eyes and Greg could not go on. As he started to sob, Nick instinctively wrapped his arms around the young CSI and pulled him close. Laying them against his pillow, Nick helped maneuver Greg was lying comfortably and his face was nestled in the crook of Nick's neck.

"Don't think about it anymore, Greg," Nick instructed as he tightened his hold on his trembling boyfriend. "Just don't think about it anymore. I'm safe and we're together again and that's all that matters."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Placing a kiss to the top of Greg's head, Nick continued to hold him as he cried about the almost lost of the man he loved. Slowly but eventually, Greg's shaking and cries subsided and the young man fell asleep due to exhaustion. Nick kept his firm hold on Greg as he too slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep. For the first time in days Nick slept peacefully through the night .

-Author's Note-

I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. As always I'm looking forward to what you thought.

I hope to get a good rotation schedule going with this and my other works to where I get a new chapter done for one and starting working on the others.

Writing this chapter help me get through a difficult time for me this past month Originally this chapter was just going to be from Nick's point of view and end with him waking up to see Greg. Then I added scenes with Arleen and Greg with Nick and eventually the chapter started to get away from the main point so I scaled it back to its current state.

I look forward to hearing back from you. Thanks. Have A Happy Easter.


End file.
